rh_inspirationfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vektor – Terminal Redux
Terminal Redux von Vektor aus Tempe, Arizona, USA, ist ihr drittes Album. Es ist am 06. Mai 2016 bei Earache Records erschienen. *Progressive Thrash Metal – 10 Tracks, 73:21 min Terminal Redux wird ziemlich gelobt ! : → Siehe auch Deströyer 666 – Wildfire, Sepultura – The Mediator ..., Voivod – Target Earth Review im RockHard Terminal Redux ist unter 10 x Dynamit im RH #348 vom Mai 2016 und Boris Kaiser gibt 8,0: "Fast fünf Jahre haben die Amis VEKTOR an ihrer neuen Platte gearbeitet, und die Ambitionen sind in jeder einzelnen der mehr als 73 Minuten klar: „Terminal Redux“ soll als Konzeptalbum (mehr zur Story im Interview auf den Seiten 54/55 in diesem Heft) an die Großen des Genres anknüpfen, an „2112“, „Operation: Mindcrime“ oder „Leviathan“, und das Selbstbewusstsein ist nicht unberechtigt. Der technische Thrash- und Progressive Metal des Vierers bleibt trotz zurückhaltender Schlenker (´Collapse´, Teile von ´Recharging The Void´, das Zwischen-Instrumental ´Mountains Above The Sun´) nämlich stets homogen, die kühl-dystopische Atmosphäre nimmt tatsächlich gefangen und selbst tendenzielle Science-Fiction-Egal-Finder wie den Verfasser dieser Zeilen mit, und was hier an Riffs und Breaks aufgefahren wird, verbraten andere (auch im selben Genre wildernde) Bands noch nicht mal in einer kompletten Karriere. Dass die über weite Strecken extrem harschen Vocals mit Black-Metal-Nähe im Vergleich zur Musik ein paar mehr Variationen vertragen könnten, stört zudem nicht sonderlich, etwas verwunderlich ist allerdings, dass sich die Band in die Reihe vieler anderer „junger“ (Thrash-)Kollegen stellt, indem sie es trotz einer halben Dekade Songwriting und Überlänge nicht schafft, ein echtes Arsenal an wirklich zwingenden Hooklines zu offerieren, die ein verdammt gutes zu einem brillanten Album mit Soon-to-be-Klassiker-Status machen würden. Ohne Quatsch: In vielen Belangen hat die Philadelphia-Truppe längst zu den Meistern der Achtziger und frühen Neunziger aufgeschlossen, die eine oder andere Truppe wurde sogar überholt. Aber wenn ich „Hits“ hören will, greife ich nach wie vor lieber zu Anacrusis, Toxik, Hexenhaus, Realm, Voivod oder - krass, Alter! - Watchtower." Tracklist von Terminal Redux Terminal Redux hat 10 Tracks und dauert 73:21 min. : 1 – Charging the Void – 09:11 2 – Cygnus Terminal – 08:15 3 – LCD (Liquid Crystal Disease) – 07:33 4 – Mountains Above the Sun – 01:22 – instrumental 5 – Ultimate Artificer – 05:04 6 – Pteropticon – 06:00 7 – Psychotropia – 07:39 8 – Pillars of Sand – 05:19 9 – Collapse – 09:22 10 – Recharging the Void – 13:36 Das komplette Album gibt es auch. Weblinks Zum Vergleich ein paar Online-Reviews von Terminal Redux: *Musikreviews.de – Review: 0 / 15 *Metal.de – Review: 0 / 10 *Metalnews – Review: 0,0 / 7 *Stormbringer.at – Review: 0,0 / 5 *Powermetal.de – Review: 10,0 / 10 - Höchstnote ! *XXL-Rock – Review: XXL / XXL - Höchstnote ! *MetalHammer – Review: 0 / 7 Weitere Links: *RH-Forumsthread – nicht so beliebt dort - hehe *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte zum Album *Bandcamp – *Earache – die Seite bei der Plattenfirma - (CD 14,99 €) Kategorie:RH 348 Kategorie:(Boris) Kategorie:Thrash